<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now and then by SahadCaethlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978923">Now and then</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin'>SahadCaethlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Riftwar Saga - Raymond E. Feist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Count at the Court and Minister of the King, craves sometimes to come back to Krondor, his hometown. Especially since he opened up to someone very dear and special to him.</p><p>A story somewhere between "Prince of the Blood" and "The King's Buccaneer".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arutha conDoin/Jimmy the Hand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now and then</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I won't deny it: IT IS A PWP (plot, what's a plot). And I put all the warnings so if you read it, you are aware: it is porn, it is between two men and it is quite descriptive. So no surprises here: if you read it despite all the warnings (Explicit, M/M, PWP...), you signed for it. ;-)</p><p>Enjoy your reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was dark and cold over Krondor but soon the horizon would already get slightly paler. All the castle was still sleeping and would still be for the next hour. In the Prince’s library, a wall slightly moved in the darkness of the room, revealing a hidden door by which a shadow slid silently inside the castle. That passage didn’t appear on any map in the archives and had remained unknown by most of the castle inhabitants, or better said by everyone but one. Slowly, the shadow discreetly shut the hidden door behind them, without a single noise. A lantern suddenly got uncovered and washed the room with light, making the shadow wince with the unforeseen brightness.</p><p>“You’re late. Or very early, depending of the point of view.” A low voice mumbled. “Which one is it for you, Jimmy?”</p><p>“Your Highness.” The burglar smiled as his eyes slowly adapted to the light in the room. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”</p><p>“I suppose you simply forgot to mention that passage when you gave the list to the Intendant.” Arutha said rather coldly.</p><p>“I like to think there are a few things that should remain secret.” James smirked.</p><p>His Prince sighed, knowing it was useless to discuss this with him: more than once before, Jimmy The Hand had proven it was useful to have a hidden escape passage when necessary. The Count at the Prince’s Court approached the desk in front of which his sovereign was sit and leant against it, at his interlocutor side:</p><p>“You’re not here because you were waiting for me, were you?” He slightly frowned, concerned.</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep.” Arutha simply answered.</p><p>“Nightmares?” His interlocutor enquired.</p><p>“They never leave.”</p><p>The Prince of Krondor was restless most of the time: life hadn’t been kind to him and the burglar could attest of it, having been at his side in many battles. James was at arm length of his Prince, he would just have to extend his hand to touch the man… But he preferred to let him do the first move. He was, as in every aspect of his life, at his disposal. He just had to encourage him a bit:</p><p>“Do you want me to chase them away?”</p><p>His Prince looked sideways at him, as if needing to consider it. Then his hand moved slowly, his finger brushing against the Count’s knee, and lightly caressing his thigh as he moved higher. James didn’t look at this hand, his eyes darted towards his interlocutor’s, though having conscience of it didn’t prevent him to shiver under the touch. He inhaled deeply as his sovereign’s hand slid between his thighs and simply brushed the inside with his thumb. He craved the touch, anticipating the shivers and the need. His eyes didn’t leave his Prince’s.</p><p>They both had someone in their lives: Arutha had Princess Anita and James had Gamina. Each of them loved their better half with a true sincere love: the Prince had proven it when risking his life in the quest to find the silvertorn to save her from a certain death; and the burglar’s love was unconditional, his eyes speaking for him every second his wife was nearby. It wasn’t by a lack of love that the two men had drifted toward each other: there was just something that had bonded them through the trials of their lives. They had been through a lot and somehow there was this feeling that only they could understand each other for they had been through those battles together most of the time. This attraction hadn’t been easy on them, almost a shame and a feeling of treason toward their loved ones, and they had needed their wives to unlock the situation: James couldn’t hide it from Gamina, his troubled restless mind needing to confess his struggle and ask for her forgiveness. He felt sick in the head: loving her with all his soul and heart and yet worshipping his friend and sovereign in a way he didn’t understand. His wife had saved him once more by reassuring him gently: these love feelings were different and existed both, she knew he loved her and she also knew he needed Arutha since long before they met. He needed this special understanding that only the Prince could provide him.</p><p>Anita had been slightly more shocked by the situation and thankfully Gamina was there to make her understand her husband, accepting to link their minds so the Princess could witness what Arutha couldn’t explain with words. The man had always had a hard time to express his feelings and he was probably the one who suffered the most because of it, unable to say out loud what he felt. Gamina had then spoken with Anita, just the two of them, telling her about James’ own feelings and how miserable he could be: feeling sometimes in need of something she couldn’t provide him and yet feeling extremely guilty about it. Anita had needed a certain time to adjust, but watching her husband more closely to witness the same struggle Pug’s daughter had described and her great appreciation of James had helped her to make a decision about it.</p><p>Though even when Anita had told him that she accepted it, that it didn’t mean he loved her less or anything, Arutha had dismissed it a little bit longer. His mind couldn’t quite embrace the meaning of it and the distance was an excellent excuse to postpone any decision. This until James came back from Rillanon, was involved in another adventure linked to the Prince and risked his life once more, disappearing during days, no one knowing if he was dead or alive, hurt or safe. And he had come back, just like tonight, by a hidden door, but so injured the Prince had thought he might lose him for good. The Count had needed many weeks to get back on his feet, even with the help of the royal healer and only after that the two men had indulged their desire for each other. Now, from time to time, James would find a way to come back to Krondor, to him.</p><p>Arutha got up from his seat and came to him, his hand cupping the burglar’s face, his thumb gently brushing over his cheek:</p><p>“Are you injured?”</p><p>“No. Everything went fine.” James smiled proudly. “It just took a little longer than I anticipated.”</p><p>The Prince offered a slight smirk and leant in, his lips capturing James’. At first, the burglar had been much shyer than his sovereign had thought, but then even he was uneasy. The first kisses had been awkward but now… He kissed him with tenderness and want. James shivered as he felt his Prince’s fingers sliding in his hair at the back of his neck, and his nails slightly scratching his skin there. His breath trembled and he let a moan escape as his elder pressed his body against him, imprisoning him between him and the desk.</p><p>Arutha always took his time, as if this was their first time together, with a tenderness James hadn’t expected at first. He let go of his lips, his own slowly kissing his younger’s jaw and neck. He liked to hear James’ breath changing, shaking or deepening. He suddenly felt the Count’s hand getting to his shoulders and slightly pushing him back:</p><p>“Your Highness...” He whispered. “I...Maybe I should go and clean myself. I...”</p><p>“I don’t care, Jimmy.” His Prince murmured, his eyes into his. “I couldn’t care less.”</p><p>The burglar’s heart missed a beat as his sovereign plunged back into his neck and kissed his skin, nibbling it. He let out a gasp as Arutha grabbed firmly his hair, making him raise his head, and felt his Prince’s hand getting to his groin. His eyes closed has the hot kisses in his neck tried to distract him from this hand invading his pants and touching this part so sensitive of his body. It was as if Arutha knew exactly what would bring him to the edge and keep him there, flickering. He opened his mouth to try to gasp some air as he felt his sovereign’s hand slowly moving back and forth on his hardening member, and those warm lips now picking from his neck to his collarbone. Arutha’s hair slightly tickled his skin, making appear goose bumps in a delicious caress.</p><p>The Prince slightly let go of his hair to allow him to drop his head back. James inhaled deeply as his Prince’s came back only to kiss him again. His heart was beating so fiercely already in his chest, he wondered if Arutha could hear it, feel it under those fingers that had slid from the back of his neck to his collarbone, brushing lightly its contour. The movement on his manhood stopped, making him almost groan in protest, but then he felt his companion’s thumb caressing the tip of his shaft and he couldn’t refrain a whine, muffled in their kiss.</p><p>Arutha smiled at it and slightly pulled back only to look at him. James pinched his lips and smirked, putting both his hands on the desk behind him before tilting his head.</p><p>“My Prince… With all my respect... It has been a few rough days. I’m not sure I can follow this pace without falling asleep.”</p><p>It was insolent, cocky, impetuous... And effective. It was as if something had snapped: the Prince pressed their bodies harder together, kissing him fiercely. Instinctively, James hauled himself on the desk, welcoming his sovereign between his legs. Arutha laid him down on the desk and muffled the younger man’s moans as he captured his lips once more, pressing harder their crotches together. He was rubbing with force, waves of electric pleasure washing over James. He let his arms slid around his Prince’s neck, kissing him harder, with want and need. He whined as he could feel now his manhood free from every form of clothes and his Prince’s hand holding it tight, applying again a back and forth movement on it. It quickly went faster, making him tremble.</p><p>“S-Sire…!” He whispered.</p><p>Arutha straightened up, overhanging him as his hand tightened and went faster. He liked to watch as pleasure washed over the burglar, how his eyes became feverish, his lips slightly parted letting out moans and whines. He stopped nonetheless, watching how short-winded James was. He himself felt how breathless he was, aroused and wanting so much more. Pre-cum was dripping on his hand, hot and soft. The burglar had let go of him, his arms loosely laying at each side of his head, offered.</p><p>“Lose your clothes.” Arutha commanded.</p><p>James looked at him with feverish eyes, aroused and needy. He obliged, unveiling his torso without dropping his gaze. Even in such circumstances, he appeared insolent, with that little smirk of his. Arutha could feel his own heart drumming loudly on his chest and his temples as his eyes observed his younger revealing a finely shaped torso, thin but muscular due to his not-so-legal activity. The Prince leant in and kissed the exposed skin like a drowning man needing air, the Count watched him do, his breath accelerating with anticipation as he felt this warm tongue underlying his abdominal muscles. He nibbled on his lip as the tongue played with his navel, dancing around it. His head finally went back as he inhaled deeply, that loving wet muscle arriving at his needy member. His pants and underpants slid along his legs. He closed his eyes, trembling as an almost burning warmness engulfed his manhood.</p><p>“By Kilian...!” He whispered, invoking the Goddess of Love.</p><p>He brought his hand to his mouth and bit it as violent waves of pleasure went through him as Arutha’s mouth worked finely on him, dancing on his shaft with ability and effectiveness. He could feel his sovereign’s eyes on him, knowing how he liked to see him like this in those moments, embarrassingly needy and flushed and offered. But he didn’t care, he was more than happy to oblige. He felt his partner’s fingers sliding between his buttocks and gasped as one of them forced the passage, stretching the entrance of his intimacy. Their first attempts had been clumsy and sometimes painful, but Arutha had been quick to learn (from where or whom, James didn’t know) and now, he could definitely play him like a fine instrument. His body slightly jumped as that finger stroke him just right, tearing a muffled moan from him.</p><p>“Take off that hand.” His sovereign told him. “I want to see your face. To hear your voice.”</p><p>James obeyed, letting out a clear and loud moan as it struck him again. He pinched his lips as another finger came in him, stretching him a little bit more. Pre-cum or saliva, he didn’t know but he was thankful for it slid divinely in him. The movement on his member was synchronised with the one in him, creating violent shivers of pleasure. Arutha replaced his mouth by his hand on James’ erected member, the burglar clenching his teeth as a third finger came in. It wasn’t exactly painful but he had to get used to it, knowing that it was only a presage of what was to come. He gulped down a whine and felt Arutha pressing a kiss in his neck, shushing him lowly. The burglar’s hand flew to his lover’s body, like magnets, holding onto him as he kissed him deeply. Their kiss muffled the hiccup he had as the fingers moved in him, pulling back and coming back entirely in him. A new moan escaped him, the now quickening intrusion in him making it difficult for him to kiss and gasp for air at the same time. At some point, Arutha let go of his mouth, allowing him to breathe and whine at ease while he kissed his face reassuringly.</p><p>James was on the verge of coming, his back arched to press against his lover’s, biting his own lips as great waves of pleasure came with force, just like those fingers in him. Arutha suddenly stopped, deeply in him, holding tightly his Count’s manhood in order to calm him down. He kissed him gently on the temple, the cheek and the jaw, caressing his skin with his nose as he murmured:</p><p>“Not yet. Not just yet.”</p><p>The burglar inhaled deeply, needing air, his heart thundering in his chest, temples and member. He felt so hot, his skin damp with sweat. Arutha must have been really worried about him to treat him like that... The more he worried, the longer and more physical their moments were. He clenched his teeth as his Prince took out his fingers and sighed, welcoming the heavier presence on him. Still holing tightly his member, Arutha was fully on him, kissing him tenderly.</p><p>“Calm down…” He whispered between two kisses.</p><p>His heartbeat began to decrease, even with the anticipation of what was yet to come. Arutha kissed him once more and straightened up, leaving him a few seconds only to wash his hands in a basin nearby. James smiled as he watched him do so, not at all bothered to be half naked on his Prince’s desk. He laid back down on the furniture and stared at his companion:</p><p>“I miss your court... Sometimes.” He sighed. “Not that the King’s Court is lacking of any interest, but… Krondor is my home.”</p><p>“You’ll come back sooner or later.” Arutha replied, coming back to him. “You still want to be Duke of Krondor, don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course, I do.” James smirked making his face almost juvenile despite his thirty-eight years old.</p><p>“Then you will come back.” The Prince nodded, sliding back between his lover’s legs.</p><p>“I know but...” The Count made a pause, like hesitating to speak. “I’m always in fear that something might happen while I’m away… I have nightmares too.”</p><p>Arutha looked at him in silence. He knew too well what the Count was talking about. All those nights he had slept relatively well only to learn some horrid news in the morning. He still remembered the day when they had told him his son Borric had died in Kesh. It was a lie that time, but it certainly could have been true. Ever since James had left for Rillanon, on his demand, he had fear to hear that this time, the former burglar hadn’t be as lucky as usual. Ruthia, the Goddess of Luck had definitely loved that man since his birth until nowadays, but what if she disregarded him for any reason he couldn’t imagine? He inhaled deeply and murmured simply:</p><p>“Then you better do your best to become Duke quickly, and come back to me.”</p><p>A scoff, half-amused half-resigned, escaped from James mouth and he nodded slowly before replying in an almost whisper:</p><p>“You still take all the fun out of life.”</p><p>The Prince chuckled at that: he had heard that so often from Commander Amos Trask, his friend and former pirate captain, and after that from James himself. He leant in and captured the Count’s lips again. He kissed him again and again, as if it was the last time he’d see him; and James responded just like so. Arutha pushed him back, laying his partner down on the desk once more and pressing their bodies together as he kept kissing him. Despite being in his fifties, the Prince’s body was still firm like the great fencer he still was, one of the greatest of the kingdom, and James definitely couldn’t deny it as this perfectly kept fit body was pressing against his and his hands were roaming it through the fabric of his night outfit. His fingers freed his companion’s torso of his clothing prison and were eager to touch his warm skin.</p><p>One of Arutha’s hand was pleased to get lost in those wavy dark hair while the other travelled south to grab both of their manhood and caressed them together in an exquisite gesture that made them both sigh in contentment. James nibbled on his sovereign’s lips, teasing him and kissing him with want, enjoying this moment as if it could be their last together. The room’s temperature seemed to escalate back quickly and the Count found himself once more short-winded and covered in sweat. He could still feel a few sore muscles from his last mission but he couldn’t care less, craving the Prince’s touch.</p><p>“Arutha...” He articulated in a muffled groan between two kissed.</p><p>His companion slyly smile, loving to hear his name coming from those lips. He knew he had led the burglar back to the verge, from his breathlessness to his demanding movements, and was more than delighted to help with it, just not right away. He accentuated the back and forth movement on their members, holding them a little more tightly as he buried his face between James’ neck and shoulder to leave burning kisses there, nibbling now and then on the soft skin of this area. The Count’s breathe trembled and Arutha could satisfactorily feel his partner’s head tilting backwards in instinctive research of deeper pleasure.</p><p>“Arutha...” James called again, his voice only a hoarse murmur. “Please.”</p><p>The plea went right to his groin and he slightly straightened up, looking at those feverish eyes and flushed cheeks. He kissed fiercely those parted lips, his tongue caressing briefly her equal, before pulling back again and letting go of their shafts. His now free hand went to one of the drawers of the desk, fishing a small bottle of oil. The object made James smirked:</p><p>“All prepared, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Have you ever caught me out of guard?” The Prince smirked back.</p><p>The younger man nibbled on his lips in a mischievous smile, watching his friend and lover applying the shiny liquid on his member with his right hand. He shivered in anticipation as Arutha looked back at him in the eye and leant back in, capturing his lips. He lifted up his legs to make it more easy and comfortable, a shiver running up his spine as he felt the tip of his Prince’s erection touching his entrance. Arutha felt the body under his stiffened as he slowly pushed himself in and heard a stifled moan as the burglar deepened their kiss and his arms held him tighter. He knew the first intrusion wasn’t exactly the most agreeable and he went as slowly as he could, even if the tightness of this burning sheath around his manhood was almost sending him to oblivion. They kissed with force until he was entirely in, only then they slightly parted, breathing each other’s air, eyes locked. The Prince’s left arm supporting him, he extended his fingers in order to touch his companion’s face, in a feather like caress. Their eyes remained locked as Arutha slowly pulled out, James’ breathe jolting slightly, his eyelids fluttering. The sovereign pressed his forehead against his as he came back in slowly, restraining himself as much as he could, even if that exalting pressure on him almost tore apart all his sanity with each back and forth movement. Then James pulled him back in a trembling yet craving kiss, making him understood that he could go faster, that he wanted it just as badly as him. Still kissing, Arutha obliged, coming in and out faster with every movement, tearing muffled moans from his younger companion.</p><p>He straightened up slightly as they both needed air, hypnotised by the pleasure he could read on the Count’s face, mouth opened and eyes veiled by pleasure. Each movement was a stronger wave in the already thunderous storm of arousal and pleasure, an escalating and intoxicating sensation. Yet they both wanted it to last. Arutha straightened up completely, overlooking his partner as he grabbed his legs, holding them tight. James was looking back at him, his exposed torso quickly moving with his erratic breathing, his skin damp with sweat… He was definitely a sight to see. Offered in those lose clothes of his. The Prince slowed down his pelvis movements, enjoying the sight of his partner sighing with pleasure under his thrusts. But he wanted more, he wanted to bring him on the verge of oblivion again, to witness him at his most vulnerable state of abandon to lust. He suddenly put some force in his forth movements, tearing a gasped moan from James. The Count took in those new assaults against the bastion of his sanity, moaning shamelessly as he grabbed the desk the best he could for support.</p><p>“Oh, gods…!” He exclaimed as a brutal wave of pleasure flooded him.</p><p>Arutha then leant in slightly, putting his companion’s legs on his shoulders as his hands slid under James’ body to support it, and thrust quick and fast. The burglar’s mouth gasped for air, letting go sometimes a strangled moan as his Prince was pounding in him just right, injecting lava in his veins and pure bliss in his entire being.</p><p>“Arutha!” He managed to whine as he felt he was about to climax.</p><p>His partner then let go of his legs, enlacing his body and pulling him up in an almost sitting position, and held him tightly as he delivered the final brutal thrusts. James instinctively held onto his Prince for dear life as he literally finished him, riding him just right, pulling on his hair, holding him with so much force and grunting his name into his ear. The Count’s body stiffened brutally as orgasm struck him, his seed spurting between them. Arutha needed one more thrust, tearing a weak whine from his partner in the process, coming inside of him in an exalting burst.</p><p>Both out of breaths, they didn’t move, the Prince holding his lover tightly against him, as if afraid life could tear him from his grasp. Their hearts beat in unison, as orgasm slowly washed over them, leaving them worn out and trembling. Arutha pressed a few light kisses on James shoulder and slowly pulled out of him, tearing a slight gasp out of him, before tightly holding him back.</p><p>“Can you walk?” His sovereign asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure.” The burglar confessed in a half-whisper.</p><p>“Well… There's a comfortable reading sofa a few steps from here… Unless you prefer to stay on the desk.” Arutha gently teased him.</p><p>James groaned and reluctantly moved in order to get up. He pulled a face as he got on his feet, feeling weaker than ever and his legs threatening to give way. His Prince helped him to walk to the furniture and led him down before inviting himself in. The Count laid down on the sofa, curling up against his lover as Arutha covered them up with a large soft and thick cover. Those last days in mission and this physical apotheosis were having the best of the burglar, James already slowly giving in to sleep. His Prince smiled tenderly and gently brushed a lock of hair out of his lover’s face.</p><p>“Get some rest. I’ll send someone to wake you up in a few hours.”</p><p>“Yes, Sire.” The exhausted Count weakly smirked.</p><p>“I’ll send a message to Lyam, to tell him I’ll need your services a little bit longer.” Arutha murmured with a smirk, his fingers absentmindedly brushing against the burglar’s shoulder. “And I’ll send you on an errand later today. There are a few things I need you to check out in town.”</p><p>James responded to that with an exasperated grunt, burying his face a little more against his lover’s torso as he commented unhappily:</p><p>“You DO take all the fun out of life!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>THE END</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>